a Mess
by conjure.up.a.fiction
Summary: adwaf


p data-p-id="9b2f84754c42bed5c8e5785822bc257f"-A Dallon Weekes fanfiction-/p  
p data-p-id="bdc0261013ec8f464dab75a29e5475b1"span style="text-decoration: underline;"January 17th, 2006. /span/p  
p data-p-id="5491b504ee0cc6423ebf4e86f4c533e4"Cold and foggy, wet and unfair. Was a way to describe today, nights were longer days were shorter. More time to sleep, less time to read. It was okay, but not what Dallon wanted. Every night he would stare out his window near his desk longing to be something needed and useful, but it only ended up being a mistake./p  
p data-p-id="1059bcd238dcb8994c29e74b2bd0de2c"He was a mistake, he never talked. He was different, he wished he wasn't but he was./p  
p data-p-id="ca3e6074b000839b632d77f29799a92d"Not being able to talk was a challenge he always had to face, everyone forcing him to do things he didn't want to broke him into silence./p  
p data-p-id="b73a8f94fb9d73db87ab3cbe265a5e23"emAnd it's been like that ever since./em/p  
p data-p-id="ce4ec079639d58328eaa40ffb01d08e0"span style="text-decoration: underline;"January 20th, 2006./span/p  
p data-p-id="d7414249172e05efdc942fa07e824867"Keeping track of friends was hard, especially when you're in silence. Talking to people was difficult, people realising that you were different was difficult. Knowing that everything might not be the same as it once was made the whole situation worse./p  
p data-p-id="5d66e5f733f3a47c3ee083d625e78b1d"emI wish I hadn't even been born at all/em /p  
p data-p-id="07790de892ecbbe8012719ba09405b43"he quickly jotted down in his notebook, before stuffing it and the pen back into his pocket of his grey hoodie./p  
p data-p-id="2c395617c795a8663731c02e93f48ffa"Dallon looked up to see the sky being shone before him. The perfect morning sun, something he wasn't. He wished he could be something that could brighten up the grey spots./p  
p data-p-id="d8f6d53294d287535b66f496bf79396d"He walked to the nearest bench he could find. He curled up into a ball knees to chest, bathing in the sun that he probably wouldn't have seen in a few more weeks./p  
p data-p-id="4d4a3a618af4e77863e6c95eaa7e156e"He pulled out his notebook and began writing again./p  
p data-p-id="b5361d95cd2e2a1fb2f31ee9d4e5ba30"emBoring, everything is boring,/em/p  
p data-p-id="fbd3cfb831dae448e649dcf0fe285f18"emAnd every day is the same,/em/p  
p data-p-id="6915f3d044908b29d6b1f1064543ed6f"emEvery day is exactly the same./em/p  
p data-p-id="3f9096768442a9663b4681aa9047dec1"He looked up again and saw two people chatting at the fountain, hand in hand. Feeling loved, something Dallon hadn't felt in years./p  
p data-p-id="f7b881caed5c68d682639e7797b3d527"But this time it was different. It wasn't disappointment to not finding someone to love, it was joy./p  
p data-p-id="ddc412052c4c0f5c62a0df8d651552bf"emJoy for the people who are loved./em/p  
p data-p-id="24b08db5fceaf2662ba909b44a697087"He smiled at the thought of someone bringing him his voice back, so he can express himself. Express who he is, but not through words, but though voice. To speak, to actually talk./p  
p data-p-id="6cb6d93b1b650fb9d8df7a90591b1604"Dallon looked back up from his notebook and saw the couple kiss. It was awkward at first, and he felt like he shouldn't be watching. But damn, it was worth it. Worth trying to be loved by someone./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="5f73f7e01585760fe51ef3e741dcdbff"span style="text-decoration: underline;"May 23rd, /span/p  
p data-p-id="1e2edc2c31ae5902c73cd92e89a0b138"Everyday Dallon would sit at that bench in that park. His notebook full of sketches and quotes, random things that come to his mind. He needed a new one, but he knew that would not go very well./p  
p data-p-id="fa5e475398e152cfde153b3bf1ed6ce5"emstrongHuman interactions don't go very well./strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="c1f07f3225e82254845de41336eabe5b"Dallon stood up from the bench and walked to the dollar store. Everything was crappy and cheap, but whatever worked as a journal worked. He stood at the door of the store, checked his money to see if he had enough and walked in./p  
p data-p-id="f1949c8586ba4b5d4a19c83c7a77702a"The cashier waved, she'd known Dallon pretty well. But she didn't know that he was mute. Unable to talk. Silenced./p  
p data-p-id="187f1d564996cca1a4e93c5fc434be72"The cashier's name was Breezy. She was pretty, extremely pretty. Way out of league to someone as messed up as Dallon./p  
p data-p-id="29520c3ecad3ad698c74109ee7ac48ab"He'd drawn her in his notebook many times./p  
p data-p-id="d1f755cf5b166f7cd8bf47169358c402"em A girl of his dreams./em/p  
p data-p-id="7989db1d5029189eb7166a803be388f8"Dallon walked down the aisle where he brought his notebooks, 3 dollar notebooks to be exact. He picked up one of the 20 dollar leather bound books and carefully touched the cover and flicked through the pages./p  
p data-p-id="b7d7db61b4c205dd4acf86b1b31fdda3"Too bad he only had 5 dollars./p  
p data-p-id="68b058cabc05ac1d1975583bd54ef63f"Dallon felt a tap on his shoulder, he slowly turned around to see Breezy. The cashier. Standing right in front of him./p  
p data-p-id="b7e7b993a2c3fd90959b904eee3c52ca"He smiled, and waved./p  
p data-p-id="b51c10f0a9f16bb0917c2f1d8e72f62a""Hello, I see you're looking for another notebook?" she said softly, before tightening up her hair./p  
p data-p-id="732a3080ad3f4927d919927681026c2e"Dallon nodded and smiled again. Hoping she knew that he was mute and not being awkward./p  
p data-p-id="fac413b79693a515dfb195f3d1c00417"Breezy picked up a notebook from the shelf and flicked through the pages,/p  
p data-p-id="5f638ea768d54a0a754b2602a8830be6""They're really nice, aren't they?" she said, still flicking through the pages, before staring back up at Dallon who smiled and nodded again./p  
p data-p-id="35256e2820cb8fe0f1526943e22747bd""Do you not talk?" she said quietly./p  
p data-p-id="db59505d0a60d37e657ccbc7dc0d8c7c"Dallon awkwardly stood there wondering what to do then shook his head./p  
p data-p-id="dd52c1c216abe68afa7d69a9f6b99845""Why not?" she asked, touching his shoulder softly./p  
p data-p-id="0a8c9283a5e1ff2ae34e2c8b71c99350"He pulled a pen out of his pocket and took Breezy's hand and slowly wrote./p  
p data-p-id="9d87ed4e605393247c9fd8f34935702a"strongI'm Mute/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f2f035ecfd0e313e35a18809eab6e6ec"Breezy looked at her hand then looked up at Dallon in shock./p  
p data-p-id="6d90f272b390c7277ec8cbc07caabff3""Do you have a name?" she questioned./p  
p data-p-id="41369f282e5dc8103b17c70c38f8c084"Dallon nodded and wrote on her hand again./p  
p data-p-id="6b5564a541abe74cce58e71dfa9954ca"strongMy name's Dallon/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0f0286c34ca26a7f6ad87aa54529d114"Breezy looked up at Dallon and smiled. "What an adorable name, Dallon."/p  
p data-p-id="b01d41584edb59000eb4d20206d8393e"Dallon loved the way she pronounced his name, soft. So very soft./p  
p data-p-id="5a601cd99fc7adfca756f5d08640070b""Want me to buy you a notebook?" she asked him while taking a notebook from the shelf./p  
p data-p-id="0c4894f95c9546fba954411601cfa9ae"Dallon looked surprised, no one had ever offered him anything. This was new, this was amazing./p  
p data-p-id="6e1c31c96fe037883cb4f0d40df84a3e"Dallon nodded with a smile on his face, hoping that he didn't look selfish. It was just hard to convey emotions when you can't speak./p  
p data-p-id="e0ea6e34bfc5e658de8521d15fa2ffd2"Breezy smiled back and handed him the notebook "Enjoy."/p  
p data-p-id="6b1f159330f5f28cb7da0b3a5dc2d50a"Dallon looked at the notebook and back up at Breezy and smiled. Silence happened, it was a comfortable silence./p  
p data-p-id="c70da700e90211b558bb2b5ddc024833"span style="text-decoration: underline;"May 24th, 1997/span/p  
p data-p-id="f0042c12bec749b8a020134b2c1f1666"The new notebook was worth every second trying to get it. Dallon had drawn Breezy at least 50 times in that book. She was adorable, her soft voice and her beautiful face. span style="text-decoration: underline;"br /span/p  
p data-p-id="c3c094757979072e62699e8a9227e305"emHow could Dallon ever be able to express his love for her without words?/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"br /span/p  
p data-p-id="d377df2b599dd460046319bec121a5c7"Words were what made the world what it is, sometimes calm and easy going. Sometimes angry and hard to get around./p  
p data-p-id="c126e2898172f47e34ae4e8218f7fce3"emBeing mute made life harder to get around. /emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"br /span/p  
p data-p-id="1ef491b2ebd8a3306f4e5c85e46a991d"span style="text-decoration: underline;"June 1st, 2006/span/p 


End file.
